


A Rescue

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Through Chrissie's eyes (alternative universe) [29]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Rescue, Animal rights activism, F/M, Fluff, Through Chrissie's eyes, through Chrissie's eyes verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Helping someone very unusual, Brian has an idea that has been in his heart for a long time, and only then does he start putting it into practice. (takes place in the alternate universe of Through Chrissie's Eyes).
Relationships: Brian May/Chrissie Mullen
Series: Through Chrissie's eyes (alternative universe) [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1324115
Kudos: 2





	A Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the alternate universe of Through Chrissie's Eyes

Since I had moved to London, I hadn't spent as much time in Leeds as I had in the past, after all, I had moved from there, but I would certainly occasionally visit my parents whenever I could.

No matter how old I was, I felt that my parents would always treat me like their beloved little girl, even though they were much older than me and Brian, we weren't yet in our 60's.

Speaking of Brian, it always warmed my heart to see him talking to my parents, him talking enthusiastically about our children, what they were doing now that they were adults, about the band, about Isaac, about the universe, about me. My husband always found some good subject involving me, which always made me happy.

Eventually, we left my mom and dad's house for a moment, letting them rest and wander around my dear little town. Like in every little town, Leeds had a little square and Brian and I took a bus there, since we weren't that young to handle a rather long walk. Also, Brian's knee didn't go very well, so we walked a little across the square, slowly, until we found a bench where we sat.

There were some children running and playing, one or the other looked curiously at my husband. He narrowed his eyes at that, but gave a sympathetic smile back, which made the children smile as well.

"I don't think they recognized me," Brian pretended to be sorry.

"I think they wouldn't, they're too young to know Queen," I tried to justify in a casual tone.

"You don't know, Chrissie, maybe their parents and grandparents may have shown them our songs and records," Brian countered in a funny tone.

"Okay," I agreed, smiling, "it's a possibility, I don't deny it, but if they don't know who you are, isn't it good to have an anonymous moment?"

"Can I confess that it is?" My husband eventually agreed with me "moments like this are always precious."

"Yes, indeed," I agreed with him at last.

We sat in silence for a while, watching the children play, and enjoying each other's simple company.

It was comforting to have the love of my life by my side, no matter where we were, it was the constant reminder that I had found Brian and he found me, even in the midst of such improbability.

We were distracted from our lull by the movement of the children. Suddenly they had all gathered near a bush, watching something.

Curiosity eventually drove us there, too, and as easily as ever, I worried about what I saw, as did Brian.

"Hello, little friend." My husband knelt slowly, unceremoniously, causing the children astonishment, taking a hedgehog in his hands.

Brian embraced him lovingly, watching him carefully. I saw that the little animal was bleeding, which worried me even more.

"Where did he come from? And how did he get hurt?" I raised the questions.

"I don't know, but I don't think it costs anything to take him to a vet," Brian suggested, still watching our new friend.

"That's a great idea," I supported his idea.

My husband used his own scarf to wrap the hedgehog, keeping him warm.

"Where are you taking him, sir?" one of the little boys asked.

"We'll take him to a vet, he doesn't look well," I explained to him.

"It's true" nodded the boy "I hope he got well soon."

"Let's hope so," Brian wished, giving him an optimistic smile.

We let the kids watch us as we searched for a vet together. I still knew the city well, although it had changed a lot over time, but in the end, I knew exactly where to find a vet.

There was a doctor attending, it was Dr. Lars, and she was very strange to the patient we brought to her.

"We found him in the square," I explained. "He's injured, can you see how he is doing?"

"Of course, of course" she didn't deny some help "give him to me."

Brian seemed reluctant to leave the hedgehog with anyone else, but eventually gave in. We sat together, waiting for news.

"This is awful, isn't it?" my sweet husband broke the silence, sounding sad "he must have injured himself walking in someone's backyard, or somewhere like that."

"Unfortunately, this is more common than we think," I regretted too.

Dr. Lars called us, explaining that our little hedgehog would take a while to recover, and only then could he be returned to nature. We thanked her and paid for her services and come home. My parents also wondered who we brought home.

"Chrissie, I think you're not a child anymore to bring animals from the street to home" Mom tried to play.

"It wasn't like that, Mrs. Mullen,” Brian explained gently, “we found him in the square and decided to help him. The vet said it will take some time for him to recover, so once he's well, we'll let him go in the woods, that's the right thing to do."

"Of course, I understand what you did and I admire you so much for it," Dad praised, "no problem."

So, with my parents' permission, we take care of the hedgehog together. During that time, I noticed an elaborate, complex, buzzing idea popping into Brian's mind, like the times he had an idea for a new song.

" What is it, Bri?" I needed to know what the big idea he was thinking was.

"This whole situation gave me an idea," he went straight to the point. "Like you told me, there are many other cases of injured wild animals and they don't always get the help they need, so I thought about creating a place for rescue, treatment, and then of course, returning animals to nature, what do you think?"

"I think it's wonderful, really" I soon approved the idea.

My husband smiled and for now, he relaxed, even though he had a lot of ideas about organizing his rescue organization before bed.

We hope for the improvement of our new friend. As promised by the vet, he recovered well, so Brian and I took care of returning him to his home. He was an adult animal, which meant he would be fine on his own in the wild. We drove a bit until we got to the nearest woods, Brian asked me to drive while he carried the hedgehog on his lap. We descended together, walking slowly for a while, into the woods, but not getting lost, following the trail.

"Well, I think it's good here," Brian said, checking around.

He bent down gently, letting the hedgehog touch the ground with his paws, recognizing the environment. So he walked a little forward and, seeing that he was safe, kept running until we lost sight of him.

"It was faster than I thought," said my husband thoughtfully.

"Yes, but he knows he's home," I added.

"Yeah, I think so," Brian replied, still reflective.

A few days later, we said goodbye to my parents and returned to London, full of plans. We met Anne Brummer, who turned out to be Brian's right-hand man at the organization. After all the organized paperwork, stored resources, and chosen location of operations operating in Surray, there was only one name left for the entire operation.

"I've been thinking of calling the organization "Save Me"" my husband told me one day over breakfast "I know it sounds very cliché, but I can't pick a more perfect name."

"But it's because it is" I ended up agreeing "besides, this song has a sense of urgency and help that has everything to do with the organization's goal."

"Yeah," he nodded slowly, thoughtfully.

So we started a hard but very rewarding job at Save Me, something that made us happy to do something to make a small difference in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I wanted to address "Save Me" in the PODC universe, but it seemed like my ideas never worked until I got the idea for this story. Who missed a bit of Brissie? I know I did and I love writing them older. Thank you for reading and see you!


End file.
